


Hisoka and Illumi’s new year’s eve date

by Spreevain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spreevain/pseuds/Spreevain
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi go on a date in the city of  Heaven’s arena on new year’s eve.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Hisoka and Illumi’s new year’s eve date

“You know, in the new year, I plan on fighting Chrollo up there,” Hisoka points up to a Heaven’s Arena decorated in lights for the holidays, “that’s also why I gave you this ring,” Hisoka takes Illumi’s hand in his and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the ring he has on his ring finger, “as a sign of our contract. I’m 99% sure that Chrollo won’t be able to kill me and so, I hope that one day you will be able to kill me, my love.”

“Why of course, darling, I always complete my contracts.” Illumi says to Hisoka with a smile on his face and the city’s twinkling lights in his eyes as he begins to imagine how he’s going to kill Hisoka.

It’s already pretty late into the night on New Year’s eve, just a couple of hours away from the new year. Hisoka and Illumi are on a date in the city of Heaven’s Arena where there is a New Year’s festival happening in the city square. They’re in line to get a crepe because Hisoka loves cute things and Illumi has never had a crepe before.

“Next,” says the woman running the crepe booth as Hisoka and Illumi walk up to the register hand in hand, “what can I get for you?”

“Hmm, we’ll take your strawberry whipped supreme.” Hisoka says with a smirk on his face, just thinking about how Illumi will react to the deliciousness that is a strawberry crepe.

“Uh, just one? For both of you?” The woman on the register asks with a raised brow.

“Duh. Of course we’re going to share it, we’re on a date.” Hisoka smiles widely, almost creepily, at the woman through slitted eyelids as he glares at this woman and her clear discrimination. Illumi hands the woman the cash and she hesitantly takes it as she tries not to look away from Hisoka, who is still glaring and smiling at her, as she is now afraid for her life if she messes up anything. It then only takes a few minutes for them to get their crepe.

The two walk a bit aways from the booth and sit at a nearby bench. Hisoka urges Illumi to take the first bite. Hisoka’s lips curve upwards more and more as he watches the crepe get closer to Illumi’s mouth. Illumi takes a bite and chew without any emotion on his face, Hisoka expected this but he was hoping that for once Illumi would show a bit of emotion when it came to trying new foods instead of thinking it was just sustenance.

“It’s good. I like the mix of flavors. This is one sustenance I wouldn’t mind having a repeat of.” Illumi says with a straight face after he swallows and passes the crepe to Hisoka. 

“Good! Then I’ll make crepes every time you come over.” Hisoka beams at Illumi, excited that his love likes his favorite food.

After finishing the crepe, the two of them walk around the festival, taking in all the holiday spirit and looking for a good place to sit to watch the ball drop for the new year. As the streets are crowded they decide to take to the rooftops and find a nice roof right across from the ball drop in the city square. They sit on the edge of the rooftop with their feet dangling over the edge and Hisoka puts his arm around Illumi and brings him closer to keep warm.

It’s nearing midnight and the people down in the square are gathering to watch the ball drop.

“3!” The crowd cheers as they see the numbers on the big screen under the ball.

“2!” Everyone cheers as snow starts to fall.

“1!” The ball drops and fireworks go off, lighting up the sky and making the snow twinkle different colors across the city.

“Happy New Years!” Everybody in the city screams.

Hisoka gently grabs the back of Illumi’s head and brings their lips together in a feverish kiss. Illumi, feeling frisky for once, opens his mouth and invites Hisoka’s tongue inside, warming the both of them as the snow falls heavier into the new year.

  
  
  



End file.
